Main:Daiane Dos Santos
Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 4 ft. 9 in. |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 1998-2012 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Grêmio Náutico União |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Oleg Ostapenko & Iryna Ilyashenko |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired}} Daiane Garcia Dos Santos (born February 10, 1983) is a retired Brazilian gymnast, widely regarded as one of Brazil's most successful female gymnasts. At the 2003 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships, at age 20, she won the world title on her specialty apparatus, the floor exercise. Dos Santos began gymnastics at age 11. Career 1998-2003 In 1998, Dos Santos won the gold medal on floor exercise at the Canberra Cup in Australia. In 1999, she competed at the Pan American Games in Winnipeg, Canada. She took silver on vault, and bronze on floor and with the Brazilian team. In 2001, she won the gold on floor exercise at the Pan American Championships in Cancun, Mexico. She also competed at the World Championships in Ghent Belgium, where she placed 5th on floor exercise. 2003 was Dos Santos' breakout year. She competed in several World Cups, where she won a bronze on floor and placed 5th on the uneven bars in Cottbus, placed fourth on floor in Paris, and won gold on floor, placed 5th on vault, and 6th on uneven bars in Stuttgart. She also won a bronze medal with the Brazilian team at the Pan American Games in Santo Domingo. At the 2003 World Championships in Anaheim, she became the first Brazilian World champion, winning the title on floor exercise. 2004 She represented Brazil in the 2004 Summer Olympics. She qualified for the floor exercises event final. During the final, she debuted the Dos Santos II skill, a double Arabian in layout position. She overroated a tumbling pass and went out of bounds. She placed fifth. In December 2004, she became the World Cup floor champion, beating Olympic champion Cătălina Ponor. 2005 She made an attempt to defend her World Championship title in Melbourne. During the floor final, she fell backwards, scored 8.837 and placed 7th overall. 2006 In 2006, Dos Santos competed with a brand new routine to the music "Isto Aqui O Que É?" by Ary Barroso. With this program, she won her first gold medal under the new Artistic Gymnastics' score system Code of Points in Moscow's leg of FIG's World Cup. Dos Santos decided to attend the 2006 World Championships, but she decided not to compete the Dos Santos II for a while. She placed 4th in the floor event. Dos Santos qualified for Brazil's World Cup Final 2005/2006 on Floor Exercise. She was still #1 in the world in floor exercise. Dos Santos started on uneven bars, where she placed 7th. The next day, at the floor exercise final, she was in medal contention. Dos Santos debuted a new move, a full-twisting double layout, to her routine. During that program, she also performed the Dos Santos and a double layout. She set a new personal best under the new system (15.600). Dos Santos won her second consecutive Gold Medal at World Cup Final. Brazil finished the competition with six medals. 2007 Dos Santos's first competition of 2007 was the World Cup event in Ghent in May. Dos Santos used it as a warm-up for the Pan American Games. She competed in the Floor and Uneven Bars event finals, placing 8th in the uneven bars and winning the bronze on the floor. During her floor routine, she replaced Double Arabian Tuck with a Full Twisting Double Tuck and the Double Layout with a Double Tuck. In June 2007, Dos Santos attended a Tri-Meet competition in Natal/RN, in which Brazil competed against Great Britain and Canada. Brazil won all the gold medals. Dos Santos won on the floor with a score of 15.225. On July 6, dos Santos suffered a level 1 torsion on her right ankle and did not attend a Pan American Arena inauguration. Although the Brazilian Gymnastics Confederation (CBG) guaranteed her participation in Pan American Games, her doctors decided to wait 48 hours before the announcement, to be sure. She was later confirmed to take her spot in Brazil's Pan American Team. Dos Santos was supposed to take part in floor and vault events, but during her team finals' floor routine on the first day of competition, she ran into difficulties. Her injury had not completely recovered, and she left the apparatus crying. She scored a low 15.150, and placed 3rd, which qualified her for the floor event final. However, she was not able to compete in the final. She was stopped from competing by the Technical Commission in order to avoid a worse lesion which could leave her out of the 2007 Worlds in Stuttgart. Dos Santos attended the 2007 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships competing with the team in the finals. Still not recovered, Daiane could not perform up to her level, but still helped her team to qualify 2nd time for the 2008 Olympics Games in Beijing and also to achieve a historic 5th place. 2008 Daiane underwent a six-month intensive treatment after the 2007 World Championship and the first signs of returning to her best could be seen during artistic gymanstics World Cups in Cottbus (Germany) and Tianjin (China) where she placed 4th in both of them. Following her good performances and trying to reach a best in Beijing, she decided along with coach Oleg Ostapenko to come back to her 2004–2005 floor music, crowd's favorite "Brasileirinho". In June, she went with team Brazil to friendly meets in Europe where she showed once again explosive tumblings including Dos Santos II which she has not been performing since Athens 2004. She was selected for the Olympic Brazilian team, but this time sharing the spotlight with newcomer Jade Barbosa (All-Around Bronze Medalist in 2007 Worlds). Initially, she was focused in help Brazil to reach the first Olympic Team Final ever; however she would try her best to make the floor exercise final once again. In the qualification round, Brazil started in their best apparatus, the floor. Daiane was last to perform. She opened her routine with a Tsukahara Layout (Full Twisting Double Layout) followed by the Dos Santos II, Double Layout and finishing with a Double Pike. The Chinese audience were amazed and the judges gave her the score 15.275 which was enough for her to reach the finals in 5th place. During the finals she went out of bounds twice, getting in 6th place with a 14.975 2009 Daiane tested positive for the banned drug Furosemide at an out-of-competition doping control in July 2009. She received a five month ban. 2011 Her first competition was Ghent World Cup, in September. She scored 13.424 on floor, winning the bronze medal. Daiane also competed in Tokyo World Championships. She helped Brazilian Team to place 14th overall. On floor, she scored 13.758, placing 26th overall. Some days later, she competed in 2011 Panamerican Games. She placed 5th with Brazilian Team. She didn't qualify for floor final, because she fell during qualifications. 2012 In January, Daiane helped the Brazilian team to place 4th in 2012 Artistics Gymnastics Olympic Test Event. She also qualified in 7th for the floor final. Daiane scored 14.033. In event finals, Daiane received the bronze medal, after receiving 14.066. On July 12th, Dos Santos was named to the Brazilian Team for the Olympics. Unfortunately, the team did not qualify to the team final, and Dos Santos did not qualify to any event finals. Dos Santos retired after the Olympics. Her last performance was at the Mexican Gymnastics Gala in November. Medal Count Floor Music 2002-2004 - "Para Los Rumberos" 2004/2008 - "Brasileirinho" 2006-2007 - "Isto Aqui O Que É?" by Ary Barroso 2012 - "Batacuda (Latino Percussion Mix) Latino House Y Batucad)" by DJ Dero